harry potter et le combat final
by gin'potter0101
Summary: c'est Harry qui entre dans sa 7éme année il est majeur et il doit apprendre un lourd secret sur hermione et lui il va continué sa recherche des horcruxes! couple HPGW RWHG
1. la majorité d'Harry

Harry Potter

et le combat final

Chapitre  1 : La majorité d'Harry

Un matin d'été très brumeux à Privet Drive, un jeune garçon nommé Harry Potter qui était grand maigre des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des magnifique yeux vert, dormait paisiblement au 4,Privet Drive. Quand soudain un bruit le reveilla , c'était sa chouette Hedwige et un minuscule hiboux du nom de Coquecigrue qui toquaient à la fenêtre. Harry se leva pour leurs ouvrir et il s'aperçu qu'Hedwige avait un colis et Coquecigrue des lettres. Il prit le colis, et découvrit des chocolats venant de chez « Honey Duck », que Ron son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire. Du côté du minuscule hiboux il y avait quelques lettres. Il les prit et s'assit sur son lit et commença à les lire. Il ouvrit d'abord celle de Ron qui n'était pas très longue.

_Cher Harry,_

Tous d'abord je voulait te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Ensuite je pensais avec ma famille que comme tu étais majeur tu pourrais venir vivre avec nous pour le moment. Si tu refuse je comprendrais. Je te laisse en attendant ta réponse.

_Bisous Ron_

_Ps :si ta réponse est affirmative nous t'attendons demain soir ou avant._

Harry relu sa lettre une bonne dizaine de fois avant de remarquer que Ron avait raison. Il était majeur aujourd'hui. Avant de décider quoi que ce soit il prit une autre lettre et cette fois ci elle venait de sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Il la reconnu avec son écriture soignée.

**_Cher Harry,_**

**Je voulais te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire ! Je suis très heureuse que tu sois majeur pour pouvoir enfin te dire mon secret, mais je voudrais que tu ne le sache pas part écrit. Bon à part tout cela je t'offrirais mon cadeau quand tu viendras chez Ron et oui j'y suis déjà. Je t'embrasse fort et à très bientôt**

_**Bisous Hermione**_

Il se demanda ce qu'était ce secret qu'Hermione lui cachait depuis tant d'années. Pour ne pas y penser il lut celle d'Hagrid qu'il reconnu très facilement avec son écriture brouillonne.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu n'est pas trop triste pour cette mort tragique pour notre bien aimé directeur Albus Dumbledore. Moi je le suis beaucoup mais arrêtons de parler de ça je suis heureux pour toi que tu sois majeur. A bientôt._

_Bisous _

_Ton ami Hagrid_

Harry avait des larmes qui coulaient car il avait repensé à la mort du professeur Dumbledore. I fut surpris de voir une quatrième lettre alors que d'habitude il y en avait que trois. Donc il la prit et commença la lecture.

**_Mon très cher Harry,_**

_**C'est Ginny. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et je voulais te dire que je t'aime toujours autant et que je suis en danger avec ou sans toi. Je voudrais qu'on soit plus que des amis tu comprends? Bon réfléchis et envoie moi ta réponse. Je te donnerais mon cadeau quand tu viendras à la maison.**_

_**Je t'embrasse. Bisous. Je t'aime**_

_**« Ta »Ginny**_

Le jeune garçon était très ému par cette dernière. Il répondit aux autres et ne voulait pas écrire à Ginny il voulait plutôt lui parler en face. Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des Dursley (son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.)

Bonjour ! dit chaleureusement Harry

'jour. Grommela l'oncle Vernon

Voilà je vous annonce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je peux partir de chez vous…

Tant mieux ! coupa la tante Pétunia

… car je suis majeur ! reprit Harry comme si elle ne l'avait pas couper.

C'est un impossible ! rugit Vernon.

Si dans mon monde on est majeur à dix-sept ans pas plus pas moins. Je voudrais que vous m'emmeniez à Londres, s'il vous plaît.

L'oncle Vernon acquiesça et lui dit de se dépêcher de préparer ses affaires. Harry remonta dans sa chambre et se rappela qu'il pouvait faire de la magie.

- _« Fais la malle »_dit Harry

Ses chaussettes volèrent dans sa malle comme tous le reste. Il nettoya la cage d'Hedwige et put partir d'ici. L'oncle Vernon l'emmena à Londres et Harry lui dit adieux. Le jeune homme prit toutes sortes de chemins jusqu'à arriver devant une cabine téléphonique qui était toute cassée, il entra et composa les chiffres : 62442. Une vois féminine prit la parole.

Bienvenue au Ministère de la magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

Mr Harry James Potter et je viens pour passer mon examen de transplanage.

Quelques secondes plus tard un badge arriva et Harry le mit. La cabine descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à destination. Un grand hall dans lequel Harry se rappela que la dernière fois il l'avait vu tous détruit. Les statues étaient réparées et on pouvait voir un homme(un sorcier), un femme(une sorcière), un gobelin, un centaure et enfin un elfe de maison. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il fit voir sa baguette et l'homme lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller. Harry monta dans l'ascenseur. La même voix féminine reprit la parole.

Niveau sept. Département des jeux et sports magiques. Un sorcier et quelques avions en papier rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Niveau six. Département des transports magiques, par cheminées, porteloins et essais de transplanage.

Harry descendit. Il arriva dans un hall et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un homme lui dit de venir.

Bonjour, vous devez être Mr Potter, vous venez votre permit ? demanda l'homme

Heu…o…oui ! bégaya Harry.

L'homme lui dit d'entrer et lui fit passer son permis. Harry sortit du ministère heureux car il pouvait allé n'importe où. Il pris sa grosse valise et transplana chez les Weasley.


	2. le secret d'Hermione

Chapitre 2: Le secret d'Hermione

Harry était arrivé devant la porte de chez les Weasley. Il sonna et Mme Weasley lui sauta dessus.

-Mon chéri, je suis heureuse de te voir ! dit Mme Weasley

-Moi aussi ! répondit Harry qui essaya de s'échapper de son étreinte.

#0o#0o#0o#0o#0o#0o#0o#

Quelques minutes plus tard toute la famille et Hermione lui avaient dit bonjour sauf celle que Harry voulait revoir le plus : Ginny. Il monta à l'étage pour poser ses affaires dans la chambre de Ron et il vu Ginny. Elle s'approcha et Harry l'embrassa. Hermione arriva et trouva Harry et Ginny en train de s'embrasser. Il s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent Hermione.

-Vous êtes de nouveaux ensemble ? questionna la jeune fille

-On ne s'est pas vraiment séparé ! dirent ils d'une même voix

Je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! dit Hermione. Justement Harry sa tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te dire le secret ! continua la jeune fille.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai. Ginny peut rester ? demanda Harry.

-Oh…oui mais il ne faut pas le dire tout de suite. Répondit Hermione.

-Harry et les deux filles entrèrent dans la chambre que partageaient Harry avec Ron.

-Donc…voilà c'est dur à expliquer. Par où je peux commencer ? S'interrogea Hermione.

-Donc en fait tu sais je suis née d'une famille moldue ? Alors, ce ne sont pas mes vrai parents Mr et Mme Granger…

-Quoi ? coupa Harry

-Oui, donc je reprend, mes vrai parents sont Mr et Mme Potter alors Harry je suis ta sœur jumelle je suis née le 31 juillet.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait une sœur qu'il ne connaissait que depuis sept ans.

-N…non c'est pas possible ! bégaya Harry

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! prononça lentement Ginny .

-Si c'est la vérité ! Je suis tellement désolée Harry, mais on m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne. Répondit Hermione

-Oui, Hermione, je comprend. Dit Harry

-Bon je crois que vais aller me coucher et repenser à tous ça. Annonça Harry

Donc Harry demanda à Ginny et Hermione de sortir et leur dit bonne nuit. Les deux filles sortirent et allèrent manger. Avant de s'endormir Harry repensa à tous cela. Il se demanda comment Hermione a pu garder ce secret aussi longtemps. Ron entra dans la pièce et vu que Harry ne dormait pas.

-Harry, on va manger, tu viens ? demanda Ron

-Non, je n'est pas faim. Répondit Harry.

-Bon, d'accord. Bonne nuit ! dit Ron.

#0o#0o#0o#0o#0o#0o#0o#0o#

Harry s'endormit une heure après.


	3. le mariage de Bill et de Fleur

Chapitre 3 Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur

Deux semaines après cette grande nouvelle eut lieu le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Toutes la famille Weasley, Hermione et Harry se préparèrent pour la cérémonie. Ginny frappa à la porte d'Harry.

Je peux te parler ? demanda Ginny

Bien sûr, ma belle ! acquiesça Harry

Tu as réfléchis pour tu sais quoi ?

Oui énormément. Avoua Harry en s'approchant de Ginny.

Ils restèrent à bavarder un petit moment quand Ron leur dit qu'il allaient partir au mariage. Arrivés à l'église la cérémonie aller commencer. Ils s'assirent et Fleur arriva dans sa magnifique robe blanche. Le prêtre sorcier prit la parole.

Nous sommes réunis en ce beau jour pour célébrer un mariage ; celui de Bill et de Fleur. Les futurs mariés veuillez approcher. Annonça le prêtre

Mr Bill Gédéon Weasley voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Fleur Anna Delacourt ici présente ? demanda le sorcier

Oui je le veux ! répondit Bill.

Miss Fleur Anna Delacourt voulez-vous prendre Mr Bill Gédéon Weasley ici présent.

Oui je le veux ! répondit celle-ci

Veuillez passez vos alliances à vos doigts !

Bill et Fleur mirent leurs alliances

Maintenant, serrez vos deux mains. Dit le prêtre

Un filet d'or s'enroula autour de leurs poignets. Le prêtre fit deux entailles à chacun de leurs doigts et mélangea le sang des deux mariés.

Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme vous pouvez vous embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent et la cérémonie fut finie.

Le soir venu, un banquet eu lieu. Les deux familles ( Weasley,Delacourt ) rirent entre eux. L'ordre du Phoenix était aussi présent. Harry en avait profité pour offrir une bague à Ginny car c'était son anniversaire. La bague était une anneau de fiançailles. Ginny était très heureuse. Un moment plus tard, Hermione prit le micro et annonça son secret à tout le monde

Cher gens, je voulais vous annoncer que je suis la sœur de Mr Harry James Potter.

Tous le monde restèrent bouche bée. Ils avaient bien entendu pourtant.

Et oui, c'est une grande nouvelle on m'avait demandé de me taire jusqu'à ce jour si particulier. Dit Hermione.

Puis, elle descendit de l'estrade. Tout le monde la regardait. Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Tout le monde les applaudit et la fête recommença. Les questions défilèrent et Hermione répondit à chacune d'elles. Il y avait même la gazette du sorcier qui lui posait des questions. La fête finie à quatre Heures du matin.

Le lendemain matin, Harry vit qu'il avait passer la nuit avec Ginny. Quand soudain sa cicatrice le brûla très fort . Il savait que Voldemort était soit énervé soit heureux. La journée se passa à merveille, ils avaient passé la journée au chemin de traverse, pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaire. Le lendemain, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, devaient retourner à Poudlard. Mais Harry ne voulait pas y retourner.

Non, je n'y retournerais pas ! Hurla Harry

Harry tu dois finir tes études comme ça tu deviendras aurore ! essaya de convaincre Lupin

Mais ça servirais à quoi que j'y retourne je vais mettre en danger qui ? Hermione ou Ginny c'est pas la peine maintenant il n'y a plus Dumbledore et sans lui les mangemort pourrons venir dans l'enceinte de l'école tu te rend compte ? J'ai pas envie que Ginny ou Hermione meurt ou même Ron ! Tu comprend ? s'indigna Harry

Oui je te comprend mais si je te dit que je serais dans le collège tu voudras revenir ? demanda Lupin

Oui ! Mais vous aller revenir ?

Et oui ! répondit Lupin

D'accord j'y retournerais ! dit tous simplement Harry qui s'était calmé. Mais si il arrive un problème à l'Ordre je reviens tous de suite !

Ok je le dirais à Minerva ! dit Lupin

Il était dix heures, la panique de la rentré était de retourne comme chaque année.

Où est ma baguette ? s'écria Ginny

_« accio »_ baguette de Ginny ! s'exclama Harry

Merci! Dit Ginny

Les enfants montèrent en compagnie de Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol'oeil, dans les voitures du Ministère qui les attendaient.


	4. retour malheureux à Poudlard

Chapitre  4 Retour malheureux à Poudlard

Arrivé à la gare de King' Cross, Harry et ses amis se précipitèrent sur la voie 9 trois quart. Ils étaient devant un magnifique train rouge nommé le « Poudlard Express ». Les enfants montèrent dans le trzin. Hermione les laissa pour allé dans le wagon des Préfets en Chefs. Donc Harry, Ginny et Ron essayèrent de trouver un compartiment vide. Ils s'installèrent avec Neville et Luna qui devenus de bons amis depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

Salut Neville et Luna vous allez bien ? demanda Harry, Ginny et Ron en chœur.

Oui ! répondit Neville

Vous vous êtes bien amusé pendant les vacances ? questionna Ginny

Oui, on peut dire ça ! approuva Nevile

Ok

Pendant la moitié du trajet le compartiment était silencieux quand Hermione arriva enfin.

Pfff ! devinez qui est le Préfets en Chefs des Serpentards ? interrogea Hermione

Ça ne peut pas être Malfoy, cela est sûr ! ricana Harry.

Oui en effet mais c'est cette affreuse Parkinson la Préfète en Chef. S'énerva Hermione.

Ha ok…, quel malheur! Commença à rire Ron.

Hermione lui jetta un regard noir. Quand le train arriva à destination. Les élèves étaient tous malheureux à l'idée de ne plus voir Albus Dumbledore, même certains Serpentards. Hagrid était là et comme à son habitude appela les premières années. Tandis que les autres prenaient les diligences tirés par les sombrals. Des bêtes qu'on ne pouvait voir que si l'on avait vu quelqu'un mourir, Harry pouvait les voir car il avait vu Cédric Diggory mourir. Les sombrals les emmenèrent au château. Les élèves descendirent et entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes après, les premières années arrivèrent et furent réparties dans différentes maisons. Le professeur McGonagall fit un discours en la mémoire du professeur Dumbledore. Les enfants dînèrent avec les larmes aux yeux c'était la première fois ou ils mangèrent en silence. Ils allèrent se coucher sauf Harry car le professeur McGonagall l'avait appelé pour lui parler de Dumbledore. Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de la directrice qui était celui de Dumbledore maintenant décédé. Le jeune garçon frappa une deuxième fois et le professeur McGonagall vint lui ouvrir.

Bonsoir Mr Potter comment allez vous ? demanda la directrice

Je vais bien, un peu triste mais ça va. Répondit Harry

Je voulais vous dire que le professeur Dumbledore a fait un testament avant de mourir

Oui, mais pourquoi vous me dîtes ça je n'ai rien avoir là dedans. Dit calmement celui-ci

Au contraire mon garçon, le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas d'héritier donc il vous a choisi pour hériter de tous se qu'il possédait. Il avait une grande confiance en vous. Vous étiez comme un fils pour lui. Acheva la femme

McGonagall lui tendit une enveloppe où à l'intérieur il y avait le testament du défunt. Harry le prit et commença à le lire.

_« Mon très cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir quitter sans vous avoir dit adieu surtout à toi. A cause de moi tu devras affronter seul Lord Voldemort je m'en excuse. Bon venons-en au fait, comme a dût te dire le professeur McGonagall je n'ai pas d'héritier donc je t'ai choisi toi. Tout ce qui m'appartenais te reviens donc. Voici la liste_

_de ma maison dans le sud de la France_

_de ma fortune du coffre 620 ( tu trouveras la clé du coffre dans l'enveloppe)_

_de mon très cher phoenix Fumseck._

_Et enfin de ma pensine._

_Je voulais te dire quelque chose que je ne devais pas te dire avant ta majorité donc voilà. Tu es non seulement mon héritier mais l'héritier de Godric Gryffondore, tu possèdes ses livre, de sa maison que tes parents y ont déjà vécu et enfin de son épée qui t'aideras au combat final. Donc sur ce nous nous reverrons dans ce bureau où tu pourras me parler par l'intermédiaire de mon tableau._

_Mes sincères salutations _

_Ton grand ami A. Dumbledore_

_Ps : continue à chercher les horcruxes je te fais confiance. »_

Harry était très étonné d'être l'héritier de Godric Gryffondore. Mais il était très ému à cause des paroles de Dumbledore. Il salua le professeur McGonagall et partit se coucher. Dans la salle commune Ginny, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

Salut Harry ! dit Ron

Salut ! répondit celui-ci

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ginny

Bah…je suis le faux héritier de Dumbledore et l'héritier de Godric Gryffondore.

Je le savais Harry, tu es… enfin nous sommes Lion, quand tu as choisi ta baguette des étincelles rouge et or sont apparue et tel un vrai héritier aurait pu prendre l'épée dans le Choipeau ! proposa Hermione

Oui, tu as raison Mione, comment n'y est-je pas pensé ! merci ! dit Harry

Et il montra le testament et se rendit dans son dortoir après avoir embrassé Ginny et salué Hermione. Ron emboîta son pas.

Harry se reveilla dans la nuit dû au cauchemar qu'il avait fait où il y avait Voldemort qui tuait Ron, Ginny et Hermione en ricanant. Il descendit dans la salle commune et vit une Ginny qui était effondrée en larmes. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras musclés.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le survivant

J'ai…fait…un cauchemar…où je…te voyais affronter…l'autre « face de serpent »…et qu'il avait gagner…le combat final…c'était atroce. Sanglota-t-elle

Et bah…c'est la nuit des cauchemars abominable. Dit Harry d'un rire ironique

Pourquoi tu en as fait un ? Tu as vu quoi toi ?demanda la rouquine

Et bien j'ai vu Voldemort te tué avec Hermione et Ron. Dit sombrement Harry

On a fait le même…je ne veux…pas que tu meurs Harry…je veux me marier et avoir des enfants avec TOI. Dit Ginny les larmes roulant à nouveaux sur ses joues.

Moi aussi et je ferais tous pour avoir une belle vie avec toi. La consola harry

Et il s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry…Ginny, reveillez vous. Dit la voix d'Hermione

Quoi ?demanda Harry la voix ensommeillée.

Bah…y a du monde qui vous regarde…commença l brune

Ho c'est pas grave ils ont déjà vu des couples dormirent ensemble non ? demanda Harry

Oui mais la c'est pas pareil vous dormez et on aurais pu croire que vous…tu comprends

Hein ? s'exclama Harry en reveillant Harry et regardant autour de lui.

Skispass ?demanda Ginny endormit

On a passé la nuit ensemble mais on aura pût croire que l'on a…tu vois ?

Oh mince! Marmona Ginny

Tous les deux étaient très peu vêttus. Ginny portait une petite nuisette qui lui arrivé au milieu des cuisse et Harry un boxer qui le moulait.

Ron nous a vu ? demanda les deux amoureux

Non pas encore heureusement parce que je crois qu'il aurait fait un malheur et tu n'aurais plus vraiment de tête, Harry. Alors si j'étais vous je me dépêcherais d'aller dans mon dortoir pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Dit calmement Hermione.

Ils se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir respectif. Quand Ginny descendit dans la Grande Salle tout le monde la regardaient et arrêtèrent leur discussion. La nouvelle avait fait vite le tour du château. Harry lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés.

Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? s'énerva Harry. Les discussions reprirent.

Salut beauté divine. Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ginny. Tu as passé une bonne nuit dans mes bras ? demanda Harry

Oh oui ! susurra Ginny doucement à son oreille

Oh ! C'est fini ses messe basses ? s'interposa Ron.

Ils finirent de manger et lurent leurs emploie du temps. Les 6èmes années reçurent leur emploie du temps selon leurs notes de BUSEs. Ginny pouvait continué la potion, la métamorphose, les enchantements, la défence contre les forces du mal et enfin la botanique.

Harry, Ron et Hermione reprirent de l'année précédente. Le Maître des potions était toujours Horace Slughorn qui se sentait en sécurité à Poudlard et le professeur de défence contre les forces du mal était Remus Lupin qui était revenu grâce à Rufus Scrimgeour. Ils partirent en cours. Ron, Harry et Hermione allèrent en cours commun de potion avec les 3 Serpentards (l'année dernière il y en avait 4 mais comme Drago Malfoy s'est enfui il n'est pas revenu à Poudlard), les 4 Serdaigles et le seul Poufsouffle qui était Ernie McMillan un ami des 3 Gryffondors. Harry était encore très fort même si il n'avait plus le livre du Prince de Sans-Mélé c'est à dire Sévérus Rogue. Le cours se passa à merveille. Harry et Ron avait des heures libres jusqu'au premier cours de l'après-midi. Tandis qu'Hermione avait des cours toute la journée sans heures libre. Les deux garçons montèrent à la salle commune et virent quelques 6èmes années dont Ginny. Ils avaient 2 heures libre. Donc Harry, Ginny et Ron s'installèrent dans un coin. Ginny était dans les bras du survivant et ils parlèrent du testament de Dumbledore. Quand Ron partit aider des 6èmes années en difficultés en DCFM( surtout des filles). Harry et Ginny se bécotèrent et se soufflèrent des mots doux.

Ginny je pense que l'on pourrais se trouver un coin plus tranquille…enfin si tu vois se que je veux dire. Dit Harry visiblement très mal à l'aise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Oui, l'idée me semble pas mal…La salle sur demande me semble bien non ? demanda Ginny

Bonne idée ! murmura Harry. Dans la semaine tu as un jour où tu as beaucoup d'heures libre ? questionna le brun

Non, je suis désolé. S'excusa Ginny

Ce n'est pas grave samedi ç a serait pas mal non ? demanda Harry

Bien sûr ! Je t'aime tant. Murmura la rouquine


End file.
